Light A Path To Follow
by chica36
Summary: Amu has lost three special guardians in her life and has left Seiyo Academy behind to leave for her second year in high school where she will meet old friends, have a new adventure and gain a few new friends. Not sure if there will be any pairings later on.
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning Of A New Story

**Hiya, this is my first ever fanfiction story so I am still an amateur and I know this chapter is quite short but I will try and make them longer as this story progresses. Ok let's get on with the story**

When someone loses something special that they treasure it leaves a massive hole in the person's heart. It can never be healed without determination, trust and friendship. With these three ingredients you can make whatever you truly need. This is a tale of a special girl who has lost special guardian angels in her life and how she found them once again.

Amu's POV

Beams of sunlight tried to find there way through the endless folds of salmon curtain. I open my eyes lazily to hear a loud beeping sound ringing in the background. BEEP...BEEP I turned towards red alarm clock, I'm late for school!

BEEP!

I scurried around the room packing all my school stuff into my bag before banging straight into a wall.

BEEP!

I quickly got up and put on my school uniform which consisted of a red blazer, red and black cross hatched pattern skirt that went to above my knees and a black tie but of course I spiced it up to try and keep my ongoing facade I started since I started in high added a loose black belt, red and black socks that went to just below my knees and black knee high boots. I tied my bubblegumm coloured hair into two small piggy tails leaving the rest of my hair out and I slid on a black headband.** (Search up rima shugo chara in google images, the headband is she is wearing is the one Amu is wearing currently.)**

BEEP!

"Come on Ran, Su, Miki, Dia time to go to high school" I said cheerfully, there was no reply. "Ran, Su, Miki, Dia? I called until I remembered that my Charas had went back to their eggs after I had left the Guardians back at Seiyo Academy to move on to high school. My insides boiled, they had abandoned me even though when they left I felt like a part of me was missing, without them I wasn't a whole. I fell onto my unmade bed gloomily thinking about there cheerful smiles and there unique personalities when I felt a slight bulge under me. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

In front of me were two eggs, the first was covered with a violet paw print and the second had red flowers that intertwined around a chocolate coloured wooden staff with a single cream coloured too too on it. How was it possible to have another two Charas, why were they here? This is so confusing, I don't want two new Charas I want my old ones I thought to myself. Wait what am I thinking? I don't need any Charas at all full stop, kapeesh they just turned my life upside down. Maybe it was that thing I did yesterday.

FLASHBACK:

I slowly made my way up to my room, the stairs creaked under me and I was exhausted after P.E plus I still had to make my sister some food and clean up the house. I fell down face first onto my bed and made myself into a small ball as if I was trying to squeeze the sadness out if me and I started to mutter a hopeless prayer "I wish that someone or something could help me find my lost Charas, I don't care if I don't know them just light up a path for me to follow that will lead me to them. I can't live without them, thank you and please answer me if you are listening." I whispered quietly in a muffled voice. Sleep overtook me as I drifted of into a dreamless nap.

FLASHBACK END

Amu's POV

I don't have time to worry about that right now, I scooped up the eggs and put them into the same satchel as the one that I had carried the first 3 eggs in to keep them warm. I'm already late for the beginning of my second year of high school. I rushed off downstairs grabbing a fruit bar in the process before sprinting out the door towards the school. I passed the local cafe, admiring the beauty of the autumn leaves that kept falling like endless sheets of rain in colours of red, orange and yellow before coming to the last corner until I reached my school.

I was panting when I arrived at the school gates. "What! The gates are already locked, I must have arrived a lot later then I assumed" I said in between pants only starting to notice after a few long minutes that there were no teachers around, the roller blinds were all shut and the usual sound of teachers talking to students and the deafening snoring of the few students that dared to snooze in class could not be heard. "This has to be a joke" I muttered to myself.

"Would you mind telling me what the time is" I enquired from a young blue haired man.

"It's 7:15AM miss" he answered in a clear voice, not bothered to turn around as he walked on by. He continued to stroll in the opposite direction.

"Ugh, but how come my alarm clock said 10:00AM then." My inner self was freaking out that I had gone wacko and was seeing things but It might have been Ami. I touched my Chara eggs for reassurance, somehow it sent a fuzzy, tingling feeling up my spine that made me feel a whole lot better. I took one step when I heard a loud crunch, it was probably just the autumn leaves until I heard a quiet voice.

"Hello I'm Yinky!"

**Ok that is the end of the first chapter of Light A Path To Follow with a little cliffhanger, thanks for reading and if you feel like it please leave a review. Next chapter might be coming up in about two weeks.**

**-Chica36**


	2. An Old And New Friends- Chapter 2

**I uploaded this chapter a lot earlier them I assumed I would but thanks to everyone that gave the time to read my story. Hope you like the chapter! Before we move on i would like to reply to the reviewers.**

**Nanomi12- I hope you like this chapter as much as the first one.**

**Akisemidori- Thanks and Yinky is called Yinky because the Y stands for Yoru, the ky are at the end of sneaky and cats can be sneaky sometimes and the in are just random letters.**

* * *

Amu's POV

"Ok let me get this straight, you hatched because you are going to help me find my Charas and I have always had a hidden desire to be quiet and as slinky as a cat?" As if to prove this point I tripped over a rock and landed with a thud on the pavement. The challenges of being me I thought as I shook my head.

In front of me floated a cat like Chara who claimed to be called Yinky. She swished her tail lazily and her fuzzy, white ears twitched at every little sound and made me want to tackle her and scratch them. She gazed up at me with striking crystal blue eyes as bright and startling as lightning. She had a human body other than her tail, ears, paws, claws and her whiskers. Short sharp claws protruded from her paws but what made them unique was that each claw was a mixture of colours like an opal in it as if someone had splattered paint on each one as though the claw was a canvas. She wore a simple bubblegumm coloured dress.

"Don't question my answer, and I'm here to help you. I don't particularly like transforming so try and refrain from using me for that purpose." She spoke calmly, but the aura surrounding her clearly gave off a don't-mess-with-me vibe.

I looked up at the sky, ever since my parents had left for a 6 month research trip to Alaska I had to put up with taking care of my little sister and keeping up an ongoing facade so that my peers wouldn't see the true me. The true me... What is that? Ever since my life has been turned upside down I have been pondering that question.

"Amu if you have finished thinking can we start making plans on how to find your lost Charas?" Yinky asked in a business like tone.

I shrugged my shoulders, since there was a whole hour till school actually started and I had nothing better to do excluding taking care of Ami which wasn't that nice either. Without really knowing I had arrived at the steps to the front door of my house. Yinky bobbed gently in the air beside me, she gave an approving nod at the clean household. Clothes were ironed and were in neat piles, the marble bench top could be mistaken for a mirror and there wasn't a single speck of dust to be seen.

While I started making some pancakes for Ami, Yinky started asking me question about my Charas. They were a sensitive subject and the few people that I could talk to them about were in the past. I have a future to build and I can't worry about the past right now. Ami had come down and was now waffling down her breakfast. It was already time to go to school by the time Ami had finished. Luckily she hadn't spotted Yinki yet otherwise my Chara would have to play dress up and tea parties with her all day.

"You will have to stay in my satchel until the end of school, I don't want you to be seen" I muttered to Yinky. Hopefully she would listen.

"I refuse to but I will do it anyway" she said.

She floated into the satchel and I shut it quickly, I didn't want to worry about a runaway Chara. Once again I stepped out of the double storey house and passed the cute cafe and under the old oak trees except this time the gates to school were actually open.

* * *

As soon as I step foot into the school I new that I was prey to the other predators in this school. This is why I have a facade, they were mental walls blocking me from the outside world to hide my true self. Everyone was in there own little groups. There were just the normal students in there small group of close friends. These were considered average students. Then there was the group of pretty girls that acted like stuck up queens who pranced around all day screaming orders at random people and the sporty group of boys. They were considered first class student. I was apart of the lowly student. The students that were loners, bullied or kept to them selves was a part of this group. If you had guessed right I was a "keep to themselves" person. Now my survival mission starts.

The bell rang for first period, I entered Nikaido-Sama's classroom and gave him a quick wave. He had transferred to Seiyo High School at the end of last year. He thought art, this reminded me of Miki, she would whip up an amazing painting with a slosh, slash and a slop of her paintbrush. I quickly got to my seat and sat down.

"So is that what your spade Chara looks like" said a voice in my mind that sounded suspiciously like Yinky's.

My first thought was that couldn't be Yinky, a Chara can't communicate with telepathy with its owner. Hell I don't even know if telepathy is real. But before I could even reply to this unknown voice it replied to itself.

"Yes I can talk with you in telepathy, and I can look through your memories and see your thoughts. WHA, you are a very naughty girl you should not be thinking things things like that you are way too young. Then again I was like that when I was in an egg being born!" She started giggling crazily before suddenly snoring. I had never seen Yinky like this before but I sure wanted to see more.

Time Skip To Lunch

I walked slowly to get my lunch in the cafeteria, as I walked people shoved me out of there way. I didn't mind they weren't directly messing with me, so I wouldn't do anything to them. When I finally received the retched pea soup glob I walked to an empty table. I failed to notice a lone figure walking up to me.

"Hey Joker" a cheerful voice called to me, only the Guardians called me the joker. I turned my head quickly, my old crush stood in from of me.

"Kukai, is that you?" I asked warily.

"Of course it is, when I heard you were in the same school as me I had too see you" he replied and ruffled my hair.

A sea of heads suddenly turned towards me. Dammit, Kukai must be in the sporty boys group obviously and why would he be hanging with a lowly like me. I suddenly had a lightbulb moment.

"Get away from me you bug, go run away with your shrimpy girlfriends" I shrieked at Kukai and a loud whip echoed across the room. Kukai clutched his cheek in pain and gave me a look of confusion and betrayal.

"Meet me after school at the playground we used to play at when when we were at SA" I whispered before swinging my hair around in his face and strutted out of the food hall's doors leaving a stunned crowd of students wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

I sighed once I had exited the school, I couldn't face everyone at school even with my facade. My only option was to skip the rest of school, I would regret what I did at lunch but it was necessary. Kukai would have a lot of questions but he doesn't need to know about Yinky yet,

"Oh yes he does" a deafening scream came from my head. "Now can I finally come out from this torture hole you call a five star hotel bed" she wailed and I modded mentally. Her scream was worse than a whole orchestra playing different tunes at full volume together at the same time.

"What you did back there was clever but could cost you a life long friendship, would you want to lose someone like Kukai?" She asked in a stern voice and I shook my head quickly. She continued to lecture until me until the school bell had rung.

I made my way to the rusty old play equipment, it looked just like it did when I was younger and more innocent... Well more innocent than I was now. It was like a big metal monster that was rusting away and giving it's self up to Mother Nature. I walked to the swings and sat down on one of them. I started to swing slowly before getting faster and faster and before I new it I was soaring through the air and my hair was flying all around like a tornado. I starting laughing and giggling like a five year old who had been given free ice cream. A sharp voice pulled me out of my dazed paradise.

"Nice to see your back to normal, if that is what you call normal" a hurt voice asked me.

* * *

**This chapter kind of just kept on lagging on without giving anything to the plot but it did introduce Kukai, Yinky and Chara telepathy. id you have any time please rate and review!**

**-Chica36**


End file.
